


Flight Risk

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is Going to Beat His Ass, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Defense Squad Has Formally Adopted Mace Windu as a Member, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Family, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze Are Going to Kick Some Serious Ass, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to The VisitFriends and family come together to help Obi-Wan and Anakin keep it together following the disappearance of the twins...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Flight Risk

Mace had not been expecting visitors. The Temple had become quiet, as of late, and at the moment he was one of the few people still on Coruscant. After a long day of overseeing communication between his fellow Jedi in the field, the Senate, and some of their other allies, he had been picturing a nice night in where he could meditate for a while, perhaps catch up on his reading (though he knew his heart would be elsewhere). So when the knock on his apartment door came, Mace had been a little caught off guard. He rose to his feet and went to answer it, "Hello-" His words died in his throat when he saw the two people standing on the other side of the door. "Senator Amidala." He said, nodding a greeting to both her and the woman with her. "Duchess Satine. How may I be of service."   
  
Not one to dance around the point, Padme came right out with her concerns. "Have you spoken with Anakin and Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Unfortunately." The Jedi Master replied with a soft sigh. He did not see any point beating around the bush with the two women; they were both close companions to the Jedi in question, they would have seen their current states themselves. "I trust you have seen them lately." Both Padme and Satine nodded. "I am glad to hear it. Truthfully I worry for them." He admitted. "Right now Skywalker and Kenobi are saddened, scared, clinging to each other but once the tears stop there is going to be anger." Mace's thoughts immediately went to Anakin. It was no secret that he had...complicated feelings regarding the younger alpha. He was headstrong, had a tendency to be reckless, and was overly emotional. But he was a good man with a good heart who loved his family more than anything else in the galaxy. Someone thinking that they could just take his children...well...in all honesty, Mace was terrified of the results, of what Anakin was capable of. "Inamountable anger."   
  
"We need to find them." Satine piped up and it was for Mace to not feel affected but her soft and gentle pleading. While her relationship with Obi-Wan had fizzled out years ago, she still cared a lot about him, about Anakin, and their children. "Please Master Windu you must know something-"   
  
"The council is looking into the kidnapping although..." There were far too many people who this could be but regardless of what names were put forward by the Council (Grievous, Ventress, Maul & Savage, Dooku, Hondo Ohnaka was suggested a couple of times), it always came back to the Separatists which did not leave them with a lot of room going forward. Mace sighed and wiped some sweat off his brow, "Although we have some theories."   
  
"That isn't good enough." Padme insisted. "The children were kidnapped from the home of the two most infamous Jedi Jedi the entire Order. This is someone bold, someone dangerous, someone who saw these children and wanted them specifically."   
  
"Master Kenobi's family is arriving from Stewjon," Normally the Council opted to avoid familial interference but Skywalker & Kenobi had never been strict followers of the Council's rules. That and it was abundantly clear to anyone who even had the remotest contact with the pair that they needed it; they needed more family around to help shoulder the devasting blow that had been delivered to them. Skywalker's family on Tatooine had also been contacted and Master Unduli was in the process of arranging transportation to Coruscant for them to join them all. "The 501st and the 212th are scattered across the galaxy searching for them." Many of which went before the Order had been given out from the Jedi Council or their Generals. The second it had hit them that the twins, that the little babies who they had only just gotten to meet were gone, they had taken it upon themselves to break up into groups and go off on their own, sending along updates whenever they could. As a matter of fact, Mace had just received an update from Cody, Kix, and Dogma who were doing a search of some of the planets in the Mid Rim. "As are the Jedi Masters." They had contacts, allies, friends and contacts who they could turn to for support. "We are doing all we can."   
  
"Then come with us." Satine implored him.   
  
"We are going to search Coruscant, Naboo, and Mandalore," Padme elaborated. It was a wide net, that both of the women were aware of, but they were operating in areas that they were both familiar with and would have a better chance of covering more ground. They'd search the lower levels of Coruscant before heading off-world and, upon arriving at their respective home planets, would round up their allies to do a more intensive search. "A Jedi presence would give us some weight."   
  
It would be better than to just wait around for an update. Mace nodded and turned to venture deeper into his room, calling back over his shoulder, "Let me get my saber." 

* * *

Anakin was the one who answered the door. Though it was getting near sundown, no lights were on in the apartment and it was getting hard to see. Somehow though he found his way through the living room and got the door. He already knew who it would be. He and Obi-Wan weren't expecting anyone else right now. "Kal-Vi," He greeted his mother-in-law with a nod then turned to the Kenobi family patriarch, "Donalbain."   
  
"Anakin." Kal-Vi murmured a soft greeting, "Where is he?"   
  
"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, calling back over his shoulder. "Your mom's here."   
  
He stepped back out of the way, allowing the two Kenobis to enter and it was then that they realized that Obi-Wan had been there the entire time, lying wrapped up in a soft but heavy blanket on the couch. Donalbain felt his heart shatter at the sight of him and there was nothing that could have been done to prevent him from rushing forward and pulling his only grandchild into a hug. "Ah, Laddie!"   
  
It was enough to open the floodgates and Obi-Wan buried his face into his grandfather's shoulder to avoid anyone seeing the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He always hated when others saw him cry. It made him feel weak, pathetic, and though he was now an adult and should have long healed from such habits, they remained. Without lifting his head, he murmured not to his family but to the universe, "I don't understand...why take them?"   
  
Kal-Vi joined the rest of his family on the couch and he sat down on the opposite side of his son so he could join them in the hug. "I don't know _aingeal_ , I don't know."   
  
Donalbain had never been a man for inaction. The only reason he wasn't out searching the lower levels of Coruscant himself was the much grander need to support his grandson and do anything that existed within his power to ease the heavy burden that had been placed upon his shoulders. He kept his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, a reminder that he was there, that they weren't going to fade away. He spared a glance over to Anakin and, though he was not family by blood, Donalbain really wished that his grandson-in-law would have joined them on the couch. "Did anything strange happen before they were taken?"   
  
It was hard to say. The events prior to the twins' disappearance had been on replay inside their heads since it happened as both Obi-Wan & Anakin pondered if there was anything that could have been done, that they could have done, to have protected them from such a fate. Nothing came to mind but it wasn't something that they were just going to be able to shake off. Anakin shrugged his shoulders slightly, "They may have followed Palpatine here." He supposed.   
  
"Palpatine?" Kal-Vi repeated. Where had heard that name before? Stewjon had always retained some form of independence from the Senate; representatives would come to discuss negotiations but it was rare for them to travel off-world. He would have known if his father had dealings with anyone by the name of Palpatine.  
  
"You know the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked. That was odd. Sheev didn't strike him as the type of politician to travel off-world if given the opportunity.   
  
"The name sounds familiar." Kal-Vi clarified. "I heard it before." Though where and when was yet to be determined. It was going to bother him until some semblance of an answer popped into his mind.   
  
"He dropped off some presents for the twins," Anakin explained. Not the strangest of behaviour but not something that they had been expecting. "Hang on, I didn't take the trash out yet." He disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a couple of seconds later carrying the discarded bags. After a few days of sitting untouched, the Alpha finally tore into them and pulled out a small white & pink stuffed bear. A quick check of the second bag revealed the exact same plush only in white & blue. He gave the pink bear a quick once over but, finding nothing, tossed it onto the nearby coffee table to be dealt with later. It landed with a thud. A far heavier thud than what would be expected for something that was meant to be cuddled with.   
  
Obi-Wan frowned and picked the bear up to look for himself. It felt strange in his hands; heavier. Well, it wasn't as if the twins had grown attached to it. He found a weaker part in the stitching and ripped it apart. A small black, heavy box, too big to be some sort of voice-box, tumbled onto the table. Without having to check, both he and Anakin knew that they would find a similar object in the second bear. 

* * *

The doors to the Chancellor's office flew open and Anakin Skywalker came stomping in, a storm swirling inside of his eyes, fists clenched at his sides, nothing but pure rage radiating off of him. Following close behind him, attempting to grab hold of the other's arm and stop him, was Obi-Wan. While the older of the two Jedi was struggling to get his former Padawan under control, a similar anger was brewing beneath his own service. "Where is he?!" Anakin demanded, his gaze swirling around the room between the Senate guards and Palpatine's desk."Where is the chancellor!?"   
  
The Chancellor spun around to greet the other but before he could form the words, his face fell. It would seem that his young companion had not come here for a friendly visit. He gestured for his guards to intervene and one took a cautious step forward, "Master Sky-!"   
  
Anakin didn't even spare a glance back in their direction, simply raising his hand in turn and utilizing the force to send the two guards flying back into the nearby wall. Obi-Wan faltered behind him, stopping his stride, and making the decision to stop and go check on the two to make sure that nothing had been hurt. Anakin, on the other hand, continued charging forward and reached across the Chancellor's desk to lift him up into the air, an invisible hand wrapped around his throat. " _ **What have you done with my children you bastard!?**_ "   
  
Obi-Wan looked up just in time to see the Chancellor rise and the color drained from his face. He abandoned his interest in the guards and darted forward, colliding with his mate's back and knocking him down to the floor. Anakin's grip around the Chancellor's throat did not break. "Anakin!" He pleaded and tried to force the other to lower his hand, to let the Chancellor go before he did something that everyone would regret. " _ **Anakin stop!**_ "   
  
It was only thanks to his mate's interference that Anakin managed to loosen his grip on the Chancellor and the man in question tumbled to the floor, nearly smashing his head against his desk in the process. He attempted to roll over, tried to get himself back up off the ground, though his throat still burned and throbbed. He coughed, "Have you lost your-"   
  
"You were trying to spy on them!" Anakin accused and thrashed beneath his mate. "You drop cameras off to watch our babies and then they disappear?! I'm not buying it! _**Where are they!?**_ "   
  
"I have no idea what you are referring to." Palpatine wheezed out between gasps for breath. He planted his hands along the surface of his desk, using it to support himself as he tried to climb back up to his feet and, when it became apparent that he wouldn't be capable of standing, collapsed back into his chair. With the wave of his hand, the Chancellor gestured to his guards who were still recuperating themselves. "Guards, take these two away. I will be sure to notify the Council about this."   
  
That would not be necessary. Anakin rose to his feet first, offering his hand to Obi-Wan to help his mate up as well. "Suck my fucking cock! You know where they are!" He snapped. But this was not getting them anywhere. All this had managed to accomplish was leave a trail of bruises along the Chancellor's neck and upset Obi-Wan even further. Once Obi-Wan was up, Anakin wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and rested his head against Obi-Wan's shoulders. He needed it; some sense of comfort that could only be found in the other's loving embrace; a way to keep himself grounded and prevent him from flying off the handle again. Obi-Wan accepted it but just because he was regarding their situation with a more level-headed approach, did not mean that he was happy or doubted Palpatine's involvement in the kidnapping. As he and Anakin made their way out, unescorted as the guards seemed to be apprehensive of approaching Anakin again, the older of the two men cast one quick glance over his shoulder and in a voice cold as ice snapped,   
  
"You'll pay for this."   
  
Palpatine did not respond. He just watched as the Jedi couple exited his chambers, a devious smirk slowly spreading across his face with every step. The doors closed behind them and the Chancellor folded his hands together, leaning back in his chair, "Sometimes things work out better than expected." He murmured to himself. 


End file.
